Botón
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: En un rápido movimiento, el Shinigami estaba dándole un beso a su enemigo natural…, si eso era lo que significaba una unión de labios bastante forzada. Ichigo x Ishida [YAOI]


Hola~

este es mi primer intento de Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ishida, espero que les guste.

Por cierto,el segundo botón de la camisa de un estudiante, generalmente es pedido cuando se siente atraído por esa persona, ya que es el botón que queda más cerca al corazón. Sin duda alguna, una proposición muy seria (?)

**Declaimer (?): **Bleach es de propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

**Botón**

Sin guerras, ni pesadillas llenas de gritos y chorros de sangre que manchan su inmaculado traje o heridas letales en la que no le dejan pegar el ojo en la noche, sin partidas imprevistas de Karakura para algún otro espacio en los diferentes mundos que podrían haber… en pocas y concisas palabras, _sin dificultades mayores en su vida_ –obviando, claro está, la patética relación que tenía con su padre–, en definitiva, Ishida Uryuu podía decir que, en este preciso instante de su existencia, se encontraba verdaderamente tranquilo.

Acabando con la tediosa guerra entre los Quincy y los Shinigami, había regresado a una rutina bastante sencilla, probablemente el turnarse la cacería de Hollow con Kurosaki era lo único que llegaba a ser estresante, de resto era un diario vivir de hacer actividades tan insignificantes como el comer en una mesa de doce puestos, en frente de su padre, sin decir palabra alguna.

Y con una sencilla promesa en ese momento en el que por fin todos habían creído que podía reinar la paz, Kuchiki y Abarai dijeron que volverían para el día de la graduación de sus amigos y él, un gesto bastante solidario de aquellos tenientes tan queridos para ellos, sin embargo, nunca habían hablado acerca de traer consigo a prácticamente, media Sociedad de las Almas.

Las palabras fluían lentamente, como el sentido de un pequeño riachuelo en una inmensa montaña, era tranquilo y constante, Ishida seguía leyendo su discurso con parsimonia, sabía que dejaría de ver a más de la mitad de sus compañeros; pero a la hora de dar un último adiós, lo único que querían escuchar eran palabras bonitas, en donde todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo pasado juntos, va a dejar huellas imborrables en el corazón de cada uno. O al menos eso era lo que había escrito.

Haciendo una reverencia, bajó del estrado y se dirigió a su respectivo asiendo, no había muchas razones para festejar, tan solo era el grado de su preparatoria, algo que todos debían tener… estaba cerrando un ciclo de su vida académico que, a su parecer, tan solo había sido un desperdicio de tiempo.

Tomado su diploma, sonrió ante la cámara de su padre y con una notable incomodidad, también lo hizo cuando el padre de Ichigo le pidió posar para la suya… uno mucho más perturbadoramente complacido que el otro; probablemente, si no se hubiera acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto en su infancia, en ese instante en el que el flash le dio en su cara, habría pensado que era algo triste su situación.

Se reunió con Ryuuken y el sujeto que decía ser su tío político, debido a esto, las hermanas de Kurosaki lo felicitaron y de manera sencilla le halagaron por ser el mejor de la clase, sintiéndose un tanto apenado, el de cabello azul tan solo dijo que era su deber como hijo.

Todo parecía ser una lista de cosas que llevaba pensando desde cierto tiempo atrás, su vida era una monotonía sincronizada en la que cualquier margen de error, era erradicado inmediatamente.

Un festejo colectivo se escuchó en la parte de atrás, Madarame Ikkaku y Renji habían lanzado por los aires al Shinigami sustituto, muchos tenientes y varios capitanes celebraban "la hazaña" hecha por Ichigo _–cómo si en realidad fuera algo tan complicado graduarse–_. El Ishida menor bufó con molestia… sería una larga jornada con esa cantidad de gente perturbando la tranquilidad del auditorio.

Y así, su estúpido rito de clausura, había sido terminado.

– Uryuu –esa voz tan reconocible le llamó mientras se dirigía al automóvil de su padre– Ishida Uryuu, espera

– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con molestia, no solo los amigos del que tenía enfrente le había hecho tomarse infinidad de fotografías que no deseaba, también estaba Inoue dándoles postres a todos como agradecimiento por la visita. Así no había pensado que sería su graduación. Tan solo quería largarse y tomar una larga siesta en su reconfortante cama.

– El segundo botón de tu camisa –contestó acercándose al Quincy– eso es lo que quiero

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?, Kurosaki –¿a qué venía ese comentario tan extraño?, él sabía muy bien en qué situaciones pedían eso… y que Ichigo fuera aquel que hubiera hecho esa petición, si, algo dentro de su mente le gritaba que esa situación podía ser tildada por completo como algo perturbador.

– Dámelo –alzando su mano, le miró detenidamente– ¿sabes cuál es su significado?

– Si –murmuró entre dientes, acomodando sus lentes un tanto incómodo por lo sucedido, con molestia, se acercó a ese hombre al que solo le faltaban alas para volar, un megáfono para cantar, un equipo de maniobras y quedaría completo– ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

– El segundo botón de tu camisa –alegó tomándole de los hombros– No creo que sea algo muy complicado de entender, verdad ¿Ishida?

Zafándose del agarre del otro, no dudó en mirarle mal, lo único que deseaba, es que ese día no empeorara y estaba fracasando en ello.

Ichigo tan solo soltó un suspiro.

En un rápido movimiento, el Shinigami estaba dándole un beso a su enemigo natural…, si eso era lo que significaba una unión de labios bastante forzada.

Y es así, lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Un recién egresado de la preparatoria, se despedía victorioso con su mano alzada, mientras que otro, tan solo tenía sus manos en el pecho… percatándose de inmediato que su uniforme estaba desarreglado.

Uryuu reacomodó sus lentes, bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta del robo que había sufrido: El de cabello naranja, de alguna manera le había quitado el segundo botón de su camisa y de su chaqueta…

Negó con su cabeza, dándose por vencido… quizá él también hubiera podido aprovecharse de la situación para tomar el segundo botón de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sonrió tímidamente, lo que acababa de suceder le hacía comenzar a creer que, aquel que tanto desea en su mente, finalmente sería suyo.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
